rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Freckles
Freckles is a Mantis-class military assault droid that was activated by Caboose, who later took him as a pet. Freckles first appeared in the Season 11 episode, S.O.S. Role in Plot Activation During Season 11, after the Reds and Blues crash land in an unknown location, Caboose becomes depressed over Epsilon's departure and goes for a walk to better himself. During his walk, Caboose comes across a strange echo and soon discovers a large robot behind piles of debris. He became excited upon finding the robot and successfully repairs it. In S.O.S., Caboose introduces his new pet, nicknamed "Freckles," to the Reds and Blues, leaving them utterly stunned. Freckles correctly identifies Grif and Simmons as the enemy, but is ordered by Caboose to stand down before it can eliminate them. Later, Wash and Tucker try to convince Caboose to not keep Freckles, but fail and Caboose teaches him "tricks" before Simmons joins the Blue Team. Sarge later attacks the Blues with the warthog, but Freckles stops him, destroys the vehicle, and he mistakenly promotes Caboose to the Blue Team's commanding officer during an argument in Long Live the King. When Simmons tries to leave the team due to this, Freckles tells him he will be considered "AWOL" and will kill him for such, holding Simmons as his hostage. After the "rescue team", consisting of Donut, Doc, and Lopez, arrives at the canyon, the Blues return to base and are forced to follow Caboose's every command, in fear of Freckles. Caboose soon has Freckles undergo various antics with him, including wearing a sombrero and a piggy back ride. Protecting the Reds and Blues That is until Washington apologizes to Caboose for not being a better friend to him, which results in Caboose returning the leadership position back to Wash and having Freckles listen to Wash from now on. Suddenly, a group of white armored soldiers attack the Blue base, prompting Wash to order Freckles to eliminate them. After Freckles kills the soldiers, the Reds and Blues gather and soon meet Locus, as well as Felix. Felix is wounded by Locus, but defends the Reds and Blues. Wash then orders Freckles to kill Locus, but the latter disappears once Freckles opens fire. After the Reds and Blues interrogate Felix, they begin to fortify the canyon for an upcoming attack. However, Lopez 2.0, enraged by Sarge's stupidity, downloads himself into C.C. and betrays the group. Freckles stops Lopez 2.0/C.C. from killing the others before the Federal Army arrive, starting an intense battle, with Freckles fighting Lopez 2.0/C.C. During the battle, Freckles is greatly damaged by Lopez 2.0/C.C. before Donut interrupts their battle and save Freckles, who lost most of his power in the process. However, Simmons and Tucker are able to convert the crashed ship's remaining power supply into Freckles, reactivating him. Freckles then provides covering fire, allowing some of the Reds and Blues to get to the caves, but is heavily damaged in the process. Wash, having been injured and realizing they're being overwhelmed, orders Freckles to "shake", prompting the latter to execute a powerful ground stomp. This action causes the tunnel roof to collapse and seal off, allowing Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Felix to escape. Skills and Abilities Weaponry Freckles has several weapons attached to him that provide heavy artillery to the Blues. When he and Caboose played catch, he used his gun turret to hit the ball from a great distance quite accurately (though he nearly hit Simmons). Also, his cannon fire several missiles, which have a large blast radius and are strong enough to destroy the Reds' warthog in Long Live the King. Combat Due to the fact he's a war robot, Freckles has several abilities that aid him in combat. It's stated in Can I Keep It? that he has advanced camouflage and he's also shown to run quite quickly. Freckles is portrayed to be extremely strong, as he has enough force to shake the ground when ordered to "shake", which allowed some of the Reds and Blues to escape in Fire. Also, his exterior can take heavy fire and protect others before showing any sign of damage, as seen when he covers Caboose when the latter is blind. Kills During Locus' attacks, Freckles kills several Federal Army soldiers using his cannon in Neighborhood Watch and Fire. Tucker kills Locus' man.png|Several Fedral Army soldiers Trivia *According to The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy, Freckles wants to become a movie star. *It's stated by several characters that Freckles was in the cargo on the UNSC Crashed Ship and was damaged during the crash landing. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Robot